The Hero King (2019)
MLPCV's upcoming movie spoof of 2019 Live Action Disney film, The Lion King. Cast * ]Baby Simba - Baby Marco Diaz *Young Simba - Tuck Carbunkle Life a a Teenage Robot *Adult Simba - Marco Diaz vs. The Forces of Evil *Young Nala - Mabel Pines Falls *Adult Nala - Star Butterfly vs. The Forces of Evil *Timon - Wander Over Yonder *Pumbaa - Grim Reaper Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Mufasa - Professor Utonium Powerpuff Girls *Sarabi -Ms. Keane Powerpuff Girls *Scar - Grim Gloom 7D *Shenzi - Naughty Kitty Puppet *Kamari - Varian The Series *Azizi - Olaf And The Vikings *Rafiki - Alastor Hotel *Zazu - Mr. Link Missing Link *Sarafina - Queen Moon vs. The Forces of Evil *The Mouse - Jelly Breadwinners *Hyenas - The Vampires To The Wayne Deadly Six The Lost Worlds Nixels Mixels The Martians vs. Mexicanos The Amoeba Boys and Gangreen Gang Powerpuff Girls Watchdogs Over Yonder Squalien Trio Blake Bill Cipher and His Minions Falls The Boogeyman's Pirates Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Evil Ami, Evil Yumi and Evil Kaz Hi Puffy AmiYumi Legion of Evil Team Life as a Teenage Robot Count Venamus and Minions Supernoobs and The Loud Brothers and The Louds' Doubles Loud House *Cameleon - Hank The Pig Woop Man's *The Wildebeest Stampede - Storm King's Solders Little Pony The Movie *The Vultures/Buzzards - Ozzy and Strut Land Before Time *The Beetle - Cheese X *Baby Kiara - Lily Loud Loud House *Wild Animals - Ponies Little Pony Friendship is Magic People of Townsville Powerpuff Girls Imaginary Friends Home for Imaginary Friends The 7D People of Gravity Falls Falls Aliens Over Yonder and People of Welcome To The Wayne To The Wayne *Guinea Fowl - Beast Boy Titans Go *Bush Baby - Jimmy Edd n Eddy *Elephant Shrew - Larry Needlemeyer Amazing World of Gumball Watterson *Impala - Patrick Star SquarePants Gallery Baby Marco Diaz.png 63bdf99cb212575ec8ad55848c79c8b5ae1dba8f hq.jpg Marco Diaz - Pixtopia profile.png Mabel smile by x mabel pines x-d58503y.png Profile - Star Butterfly.png Golden-Wolf Wander-Over-Yonder.png Billymandygrim Wiki - Grim.PNG Professor-utonium-the-powerpuff-gitls-56.jpg Miss-keane-the-powerpuff-girls-twas-the-fight-before-christmas-5.32.jpg S1e01b The Glooms Attempt to Break In While Sleepy's Home 8.PNG Bandicam 2019-07-28 16-09-52-652.jpg Varian's evil grin.JPG.jpg Asterix And The Vikings 2006 Screenshot 0749.jpg Hazbin Hotel - Alastor - Fandub Latino Maxresdefault.jpeg MissingLink-SFF.jpg S3E10 Queen Moon 'the bonds between our kingdoms'.png Breadwinners Princess Jelly Nickelodeon UK Maxresdefault.jpeg The Vampires from Welcome to the Wayne.png Maxresdefault Sonic Lost Word; Deadly Six Trailer Fandub Espanol.jpeg BunchOfNixels2.png The Martians from Marcianos vs. Mexicanos.png Bandicam 2016-06-14 17-04-35-555.jpg Gangreen Gang.png S1e9b Watchdogs jeering at Wander and Sylvia.jpg Villains Wiki Get Blake - Trio.png S2E18 Bill and his friends laugh.jpg The Boogeyman's Pirates.png Evil Ami, Evil Yumi and Evil Kaz.png Legion of Evil team.jpg S1 E13 Count Venamus and minions 2.png The Loud Brothers.png The Louds' Doubles.png Hank The Pig.jpg Storm Guards lead ponies away in chains MLPTM.png Ozzy and Strut.png Maxresdefault Cheese The Chao Voice Over.jpg 46623350 59686237443229 4332139048240939008 n.jpg A group of very happy background ponies.png People of Townsville.png Imaginary Friends.png Opening 32.PNG S1e20 Gravity falls towns people.png Maxresdefault The Mob Crossover Kill Vampire.jpeg Screenshot 20180421 185932.png BB pp.jpg A78ae472e482f3b271000e58635ef341.jpg Question20.png I'm already hearing voices.png For Youtubescratch Category:MLPCV Category:The Lion King (2019) Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King (2019) Spoofs